The black Servant
by Sureves96
Summary: crossover harry potter x Black butler well, if you think about it it isn't that illogical that severus snape could be a demon. A demon with two masters... but none of them know the truth about their servant. And what a relationship has he with our dear Sebby ? Uhm I think Severus I kinda EvviiiiiL xD just give it a try!


The black servant

So yeah, this is the result when I am down ( my granny died :'( ) but kinda hyper because it's in the middle of the night xD

this thing was in my head for some weeks now and wouldn't let me sleep so I must write it down ^-^ and since there aren't many HpxBB crossovers I thougt it would be funny... and come on it isn't that unlogical, is it? Okay maybe xD but I am a huge fan of Sevvy and Sebby and I think they would make an awesome team :D

Just give it a try and let me hear what you think please :*

I smirk down at the young hufflepuff student who stare at me with nothing than pure angst and hate in his eyes. How I love it when they must do everything they could, not to explode and hex me to hell. Well it wouldn't be that bad, since hell is already my home. They call me "Vampire", "Git" and "Bat" of thedungeons. They aren't that wrong, even if they aren't intelligent enough to find out the truth ( except the young know-it-all Gryffindor Girl Miss Granger. I think at the time when Lupin attacked me in the fifth year she nearly got a hint of my true personality, and he he don't remembers it ). I am not a Vampire. I am not a Bat. Okay, maybe I am a Git, 'bout only because I want it like that, it's more fun like that. Back to theme, I am a demon. You know, the most evil creature in hell? Soul eating powerful black angels with no emotions than hate? Ring ring? Good.

So you could think "Why is a powerful, nearly immortal, demon at a place like this?" At least, I would think it if I would be at your situation. It's simple. I am at Hogwarts because it's the best place to be at the Moment. You see, this school is full of innocent, pure and delicious young souls! I think it only needs one more year until the final battle starts and I can have a big great and delicious meal. It's nothing for an old demon like me to wait some years for his food. Or to "serve" someone for his food. Nomally you made a contract with your master and at the end you get his soul. I am just serving two powerful men, let them think that I am their and only theirs, with no contract. At the end it's just a game that I am playing right now because an immortal Life can be really boring. My two "Masters" don't know my true form either. The one thinks I am his most feithfull servant, full of hate and anger, despising Muggles and spying, killing and torturing only for the good of the magical world. What a fool. The other one thinks I am a broken man, who does everything to pay back his debt to his lost and dead love of life, living only to revenge her dead, playing the guardian for her little hero of son. What a fool too. Yes I liked Lily Evans. I had a Contract with her some time ago and her Soul was delicious. But come on, loving a silly little human so much that I give up on everything only to pay back my debt and helping her son who looks like my worst enemy ( It was true, James Potter was a silly boy, with no manners and nothing but pranks and Quiddicht in his brain. But my worst enemy?! No way! My worst enemy could be one of this high noses of Angels or one of this annoying Shinigamis … but a little kid? ).

So how I can live like a wizard when I am a Demon? That's a good question! Normally Demons can only use their own natural "hell" magic. I can do that too ( and I am proud to say that I am not a weak demon ) but that's not enough to pretend that you are a wizard. A normal demon couldn't play that role. That's why they always do contracts with normal humans, or muggles, but I am a kinda rare sort of demon. You see, a demon has normally an animal which he is affected to, like Raven or Spiders, so they can chose their form. A human, half human-half animal, an animal form and their true form ( normally half and half ). I can't. Or I can, but not like them. I have no special animal which I am affected to. You could call me a shape shifter. I can use any animal and any human form. That's why I can use the powers of a wizard. I only need to change the mount of magical power in my new human form and – zimzalabim- I can use a wooden stick called wand. Easy, right? And very useful! I think I must apologize myself now, my dark, snake-like, and veeeery evial master calls me and I should play my role perfectly, shouldn't I? Maybe we can talk later again. It was a pleasure to meet you and be careful if you see a man who thinks he is a freakin' women with looong red hair and who wants to paint the world in blood-red colors. I don't like him. We met once and it wasn't a nice meeting. His silly little chain saw destroyed my clothes. So just be careful.

Yeah just a little thing I wrote tonight xD like it? Don't like it? Just say what you think :) If I get some reviews I maybe continue the story...

And it's not like I don't like Grell ( I think he is funny :D ) but I don't think Sevvy is the type of guy who likes someone like Grell xD...

thanks for reading !

Now that were nearly 1000 words ROFL


End file.
